


The Holt Family

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Katt - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A selection of scenes set in an alternate universe where the Holts basically adopted Keith because of how well he got along with Matt at the Garrison (because they're dating).





	1. Holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is reunited with his son and daughter after being in the Galran work camps. What he doesn't realize is that his future son-in-law is in space too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Katt. This happens in Season 5 in the beginning of episode 5 and was suggested by RangerHorseTug.

"Holts"

Sam hugged Pidge and Matt at the same time. "I'm so very proud of the both of you. Matt, you be careful on the front lines, and Pidge, keep an eye on your brother for me."

"You got it, Dad."

"And Matt, once I'm back on Earth, I will find Keith and let him know you are safe."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, about that."

Matt didn't get a chance to go on, because the hangar doors flew open. A person in strange, dark armor with four glowing lines on the chest piece came running at full speed towards the group. He tackled Sam with a cry of "Dad!"

Sam was very shocked to have his arms full of a crying Keith. "Keith? Is that really you? How did you end up in space?" Realizing that Keith was still sobbing, Sam wrapped his arms securely around him. "It's all right, son. I've got you."

"Uh, Commander Holt, why are you calling Keith 'son'?" Lance asked.

Pidge grinned. "Dad, just comfort Keith. I've got this." She turned and faced the team, her back to her Dad and Matt who were both comforting Keith. "Matt and Keith met at the Garrison and hit it off really well to the point everyone called them The Old Married Couple (TM). Matt brought him over to our house, initially, to introduce Keith to our parents, but in the end, he brought Keith over on a more consistent basis. So Keith was often at our house, and that's why Keith knew that I wasn't a boy. When Mom and Dad found out that Keith didn't have a family, they basically adopted him, and Keith calls them ‘Mama Colleen’ and ‘Dad Holt’ but most of the time he just calls him 'Dad'."

The team turned their attention back to Sam Holt, who was still holding Keith, and Matt, both of whom were still comforting Keith. "I missed you so much, Dad. When you, Matt, and Shiro disappeared, I was distraught. When the Garrison declared it lost due to 'pilot error,' I got angry."

Sam looked down at the top of Keith's head. "Keith, what did you do?"

Keith looked up at Sam with a little crooked smile on his face. "Punched Iverson so hard in the face he lost the use of his left eye."

Matt busted out laughing. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Oh my God! That's my boyfriend! Good for you, babe!"

Sam gave Keith a soft smile. "The thought of all three of my children kept me sane during my time as a prisoner of the Galra." His eyes widened. "Does Colleen know all of her children are up here?"

"After punching Iverson, I got booted from the Garrison. I didn't tell Mama Colleen. I just went to my Pop's old shack in the desert."

"Mom doesn't know I'm up here either," Pidge admitted.

"Oh no! She's not going to be happy. I think she will want proof that all three of you are safe," Sam said.

"Pictures!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hunk, can you take the pictures?" Pidge asked.

"Sure." Hunk took the data pad and snapped several pictures of all four Holts (including Keith), the three children, Matt and Keith, Matt and Sam, Pidge and Keith, Pidge and Sam, and Keith and Sam.

Pidge sent the pictures to her Dad's data pad. Sam hugged all of his children. "I'll miss you all so much! Take care of each other for me."

"We'll do our best to stay safe and come back home," Keith promised.

Sam climbed into the Altean pod and let the cover come over the pod before he looked at his children again. He steered the pod into the wormhole Allura opened for him. As they watched the pod go through the wormhole, Keith asked, "Does this mean I can go back to calling you 'Katie'?"

Fin


	2. Colleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the AU where the Holts adopt Keith because of how close he and Matt were at the Garrison (dating). How does Colleen react when the Paladins return to Earth after being in space for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the AU where Colleen and Sam Holt basically adopted Keith due to how well Matt got along with him back at the Garrison. This takes place in Season 7 episode 9 after the Paladins are rescued by James and Nadia.

"Colleen"

The ride from Plaht city to the Garrison wasn't long at all, but for Keith and Pidge, it seemed like an eternity and a second at the same time. They were riding in the same vehicle, which was pretty awesome since that meant that Keith could try to help his sister (-in-law to be) try to remain calm...or as calm as she could be with their mom coming into their line of sight.

The vehicle slowed down but hadn't stopped completely before Pidge opened the door. Colleen rushed forward at the same time Pidge jumped from the vehicle, calling out, "Mom!"

Keith climbed out of the vehicle slowly, not wanting to intrude on the mother/daughter bonding that was happening. Sam stepped over to Keith and drew him into his arms. "We missed you, Keith."

"I missed you and Mama Colleen," Keith replied, curling into Sam's chest.

As if she heard her name, Colleen looked over and gasped when she saw who her husband had in his arms. "Keith, is that really you?"

Keith looked up at Colleen's question. "Mama Colleen."

Colleen reached him at that moment and pulled him into her arms, tears leaping into her eyes. "I didn't even know where you were! The Garrison wouldn't tell me anything! I had no idea that you had been kicked out or had been in space!"

"At least I was with Katie."

"Yes, but you two are grounded for disappearing on me." The grin on Colleen's face scared Keith more than the Galra Empire ever could.

"We helped save the universe. Doesn't that mean anything?" Pidge complained.

"Yes. It means that you can be grounded in peace," Colleen retorted. "And when Matt gets back, he'll be grounded as well. That way I can keep an eye on all three of my children."

"Does it matter that I am technically an adult?" Keith inquired.

"No," was the fast reply from the Holt matriarch.

Fin


	3. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen and Krolia meet while waiting for Keith to wake up after the lions crash landed at the end of season 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of the AU where Colleen and Sam Holt basically adopted Keith due to how well Matt got along with him back at the Garrison (Volume 2 Chapter 145). This is Season 7 canon compliant with the battles, deaths, and everything occuring but with that little head canon thrown in. There is also a mention of the pairing of Katt.

"Mothers"

Krolia was sitting at the foot of Keith's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She had been scared for her kit's life when their luxite blade started flickering. Fortunately, the light never went out fully, even though it dimmed significantly during the flight to Earth. Kolivan had piloted the ship there while Krolia cradled the knife to her chest, whispering for Keith to hang on, to fight for his life. They were fortunate to make it in time, but the Garrison were almost down a few officers as they attempted to stop Krolia from seeing her son. The bloodshed was halted when Shiro, on his way to a press conference, explained everything. Now, she was waiting to see her kit's beautiful eyes open back up.

Just then, a woman in the Garrison's drab gray uniform walked into Keith's room, mostly ignoring the two Galra in the room. Krolia studied the woman who went over to Keith's head and gently brushed his bangs out of his face while being careful of his bandages. This woman looked an awful lot like Pidge...and Matt. Krolia knew that Matt and Keith were mates, so was this Colleen Holt? The same Colleen Holt Keith had told her about while they traveled through the Quantum Abyss, who took care of her son when she was unable to. Krolia had to make sure.

"Are you Colleen Holt?"

Colleen turned from Keith to look at the two Galra in the room. Sam had told her that these two specifically were allies and close with Keith, which was why they were in the room with the boy she considered a son. "Yes. I am. What are your names?"

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora."

"I am Krolia, co-leader of the Blade of Marmora and Keith's mother."

Colleen bristled at the admission. "You're the woman who abandoned this sweet boy!"

"I was trying to protect him and his father from the Galra Empire!"

"A lot of good that did when his father died early in his childhood, and he had grown up in Foster Care until Sam and I took him in!"

The two females were so busy arguing with each other that they didn't see Keith's eyes open or Kolivan slipping out of the room after locking eyes with the hurt kit.

Keith woke to two angry female voices, recognizing them easily as his two mothers. He reached out and put a hand on top of Colleen's hand. "Mama Colleen, please don't be mad at Mom. She was just protecting me."

"Keith!" Krolia and Colleen chorused, both coming to stand by the head of Keith's bed.

"I was so worried, kit. When our blade flickered, I feared the worst." Krolia nuzzled Keith's neck, not wanting to disturb the bandages around his head. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing the person I most love."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Mom. Black tried to absorb most of the shock, so I wouldn't be as hurt, but she couldn't do everything. Red even tried to help a little, since she crashed nearby. She was able to shield Lance almost entirely, so she was able to help me a little too." Keith turned to Colleen. "I'm glad you're here, Mama Colleen. Are Pidge, Matt, and Dad okay?"

"Everyone is fine, honey. Sam should be stopping by soon."

%%%

Kolivan stepped out into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief. He was wise enough to not put himself in the middle of two women, no two  _mothers_  fighting. He shook his head. He was just glad that the kit was going to be okay.

Sam stepped out of Pidge's room and headed down the hall to Keith's room. He was surprised to see Kolivan standing  _outside_  of Keith's room. The leader of the Blades had been a silent figure  _inside_  Keith's room. Keith had told Sam about Kolivan and how he cared for Keith when he could. He told him that even though Kolivan looked cold, he was quite loving. Sam was glad that Keith had people that loved him while he was in space. He stopped in front of Kolivan and nodded his head. "Kolivan."

"Sam." Kolivan liked this particular Garrison official. Keith had told him all about him when they had some down time at headquarters. Kolivan had taken Keith under his wing and into his pack, since he discovered Keith was a kit and neither of them had a pack. Kolivan had had one, but they had all perished in the war. Kolivan pushed all the melancholy thoughts away. He could get lost in them later; right now, he had to be strong for his kit.

"Is Keith awake yet?"

"Yes."

Sam blinked. "Then, why are you out here and not in there with him?"

"I do not wish to be in the same room as Krolia and Colleen."

Realization dawned on Sam. Keith had also told him about finding his biological mother in space. Even though Sam had been upset that Keith's mother had abandoned him (twice), Keith told him that she had been protecting him and that she was helping him, and they had reconnected as mother and son, but that didn't mean that he was going to toss away the connection he had with the Holts either.

Sam tiptoed to the door, bracing himself to race in there in case he had to wrestle apart the two moms. He wasn't prepared for what he actually saw. On one side of Keith, holding a cup of water with a straw in it, was his wife, and on the other side of him, nuzzling his neck, was Krolia. The sound coming from Keith was one that he hadn't heard in awhile. Keith was purring. Sam stepped back from the door, not wanting to intrude on the moms doting on their son.

"Frightening, aren't they?" Kolivan asked. Sam was pretty sure he and Kolivan had seen two  _very_  different scenes.

Fin


End file.
